


Off-the-Record Cravings

by truc



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Cravings, F/M, Friendship, Love, Loyalty, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, sucking blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truc/pseuds/truc
Summary: Things are complicated when the need for blood is mixed with other types of cravings.Bruce, Clark and Lois all know that.





	Off-the-Record Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with this idea in my head and I just wrote it. Hope you like it.

Superman liked looking through the window and seeing his 'victim' sleeping peacefully. It gave him the double motivation of rousing him and letting him in peace.

He was welcomed in the house, so there was no physical obstacle to his presence in the room.

The unspoken rules stipulated he could enter the bedroom to sate his hunger without fear of reprisal for invading his 'prey's privacy. Thus, he opened the balcony's window and waltzed in slowly, taking in the Manor's weighty and ancient atmosphere. 

It would seem this was the ideal setting for a vampire, contrary to the small apartment he was sharing with Lois. And there was a pleasure in revelling in the excitation thrumming in his body at the thought of 'hunting' the aristocratic and difficult man that was Bruce Wayne. It was a nice mindset for this.

He stood near Bruce's prone figure and simply ogled at the lines he could see through the simple sheet covering the body. The muscles were truly riveting by the way they were crafted. It was difficult not to externally salivate at the sight. He couldn't use any special visions to look at him. That, too, was another unspoken rule.

Slowly, Superman floated to his 'prey's side and stood just behind his neck. There it was, the prize for a real vampire. The 'prey' would struggle and fight him off, but it would make it taste of victory so much worthwhile afterwards. 

Superman used his hand to shake and wake Bruce up.

No matter how many times they did this, Bruce had to wake up. Even if they both knew Bruce was awake each time Superman came in the room like this, either by a sixth sense or by analyzing the other man's coming and going until he knew with certainty when Superman was coming. Bruce had to pretend he didn't see his best friend stare at his body or things would come to an end. 

Bruce woke up at Superman's shaking. He turned to look directly into Superman's eyes with knowing eyes. That, too, was part of the script of the play they were doing. 

Now, Superman swallowed. The part he really enjoyed was coming up, "Sorry to wake you up, Bruce. Could you give blood? I'm going to work soon."

And Bruce's eyes told him he had to plead to get his blood. That was a fantasy they couldn't act out. They both knew it even if the desire was thick in the air. 

Bruce offered him his arm silently, eyes still daring him to say the words. Superman, without breaking eye contact, went to his knees and reverently took the arm to his mouth, like a vassal asking his lord's permission. It took no effort on his part to grow his teeth. To the contrary, it was effortless when it came to Bruce in this tension-filled atmosphere. Still, he didn't bite.

Bruce gave him a small nod, an outward sign of consent, and it was all Superman needed to dive in the arm. 

There was pure electrifying and raw ecstasy pulsing from Bruce's blood to his teeth, the alien's body trembling from the rush. He knew how it would look like from an outside perspective. That was why there was never any witnesses and no cameras recording this. 

Nonetheless, more than the tantalizing taste and smell of the blood, it was Bruce's hooded eyes and pleasure filled body he was always looking forward to.

After Superman had turned into a vampire, Lois had offered him her blood until a better solution could be found. Bruce had offered him his blood as a supplement to Lois's, to let her body rest once in a while. 

Lois had admitted the sensation of him taking her blood was very pleasurable. It was more intense than sex. 

Superman had not believed that was the case with his best friend as he didn't look pleasured when Clark was gulping down his blood. When asked, Bruce had admitted it was a rush of pleasure. Clark had told his friend he had to show his pleasure because he had been worried he was hurting Bruce.

And Bruce had let his pleasure show. 

That was probably even more addicting than Bruce's incredibly enticing blood filling Superman's monstrous cravings.

Clark had never admitted to his wife that Bruce's blood had always tasted better than her's. It was part of his own set of rules.

With her, this blood ritual was normally mixed with sexual activity. A thought he should not be having now.

Bruce's blown-up pupils and his short breath proved to Clark this was still pleasurable for the other man. If his small animalistic urge to ravish Bruce of his blood and force him to feel bliss against his will was satisfied, it didn't show. He still wanted more. 

Looking at his each other's deletable eyes during this moment was part of the script. It rankled a bit Clark his 'prey' couldn't call his name, but that too was part of this game. They were already on such a fine line, it wouldn't take much to go too far. For him, at least. If Bruce called out his name, he would not hesitate. 

That was a scary thought. 

Especially since Lois was already suspicious enough about Clark and Bruce sharing this moment together. She knew too much the rush it provided. 

"I can stop it all, Lois, if you want. Bruce only offered to take away part of your burden. If it puts you this ill at ease, we will stop," Clark had told her, last evening. 

She had shaken her head and answered with her much too knowledgeable eyes, "I trust you, Clark. Just, don't go too far with your games."

Clark and Bruce had unspoken rules to keep it safe.

Superman finished devouring the nourishment he needed from his friend's lifeforce. 

This moment was his favourite and most bittersweet since it will seal the end of their communion. 

Clark couldn't kiss Bruce but Superman was allowed to lick the puncture wound to let it heal.

Every time, their blazing blues eyes would meet in a shared understanding this was their secret moment. Nobody could take this away.

Superman's tongue slowly lapped his friend's arm, a slight shiver running through it. Clark smiled. It was a good day when he could get Bruce to react to this intimate act. 

Superman slowly stood up, still not breaking eye contact, "I have to go, Bruce." His friend simply nodded. 

Superman floated to the windows he had come through. He always gave himself one word to say from there, to give an excuse to drink in, one last time, the image of his friend sitting up and looking at him with the remnant of emotions the exchange had produced still visible in his face.

"Thanks," Clark called from the windows before carefully closing them behind himself. He watched Bruce nod one last time before turning back for more sleep.

The sun invigorated Clark and weakened him, his Kryptonian and vampire nature still fighting over his fate. 

Superman flew away. 

He could only visit Bruce when Batman had not been harmed for a long time as not to needlessly weaken him. He could only visit in the morning, to give Batman time to recover before the night. Those were the rules they were following.

They could only do this until a satisfying solution was found. That was another rule.

Bruce had almost finished making the synthetic blood that could calm Superman's dangerous cravings.

It was a pity it wouldn't resolve Clark's.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I've only read fanfics in which Bruce is the vampire. I just thought it would be nice to see the situation reversed once in a while. 
> 
> Besides, one of the first Superman and Batman team up in the comics was about fighting a vampire and Superman was the one the vampire wanted to bite.


End file.
